Long Field in the city
by Nenerak
Summary: Mmmh how should I put it, Naito Longchamp from KHR meets Orihara Izaya from DRRR.


**First and above all, I am SORRY. Honestly, it's not my fault, you know that Trick or Treat meme on LJ, someone told me, "Write an entry about your new crossover OTP Izaya/Longchamp" and there I just KNEW I absolutely had to write it. It didn't want to leave my hand. **  
**Anyway, have fun! (If you can that is ^^) **

It was twilight in Ikebukuro, the city was far from falling asleep and, for Orihara Izaya, it was the beginning of another exciting new evening.  
For now, everything was still quiet but he knew for sure that something would happen, after all he was Orihara Izaya and nothing that he didn't know about beforehand could ever take place in the city.

Except when it involved surnatural things, especially monsters, mainly Shizu-chan, then he couldn't do anything at all against that. Well aside from his well hated and legendary enemy there was nothing he totally couldn't foresee, even Celty, the Black Rider. He was able to predict her moves and how she would act given a certain situation, thus Izaya had a lot confidence in his abilities, people said about him, and he himself liked to brag about it, that he was a genius.

Well, everyone can be wrong at some point of his life because this evening was the time for the legendary informant Orihara Izaya to be surprised.  
He heard a knock at the door of his office, face turned toward the scenery unfolding below his feet he smirked, thinking it was Ryuugamine Mikado who finally gathered the courage to come here.  
He moved toward the entrance of his appartment and openned the door. He froze, this man definitely wasn't Mikado, he didn't even look like Mikado the slightest bit.

The man in front of him was blonde and he definitely stood out, Izaya was used to see weirdly dressed people in the streets of Tokyo but this one was far worse and then he wondered, what was a guy like that, a punk judging from his fashion sense, wanted to do with him. Before he could figure out what to do the strange man entered in the room, without even being invited. The informant just couldn't believe it, such lack of manners was unbelievable.

When he started to speak, Izaya mentally facepalmed, his voice was annoying as hell too.  
"Helloooo! Nice to meet you, my name is Naito Longchamp, I just returned from Italy and I'm still totally not used to life here, I was told you were the best in the business and that I should totally go to you if I ever need help for anything. Though now I think about it the guys who told me that didn't exactly mentionned which business you were into, well I guess it has to do with mine, otherwise it wouldn't have any purpose. So what exactly is that mysterious business of yours?"  
"Dealing informations"  
"Oh yeah wonderful, exactly what I need!" He said clapping his hand and jumping on his precious couch "What is this game anyway? Can you teach me?"  
"No"  
"Too bad, well nevermind, you have a really nice office you know do you live there too? Probably, I can see a lot of things you'd normally use for daily life, hey I got some ice cream from Italy want some?"  
"No"  
"It's probably melted anyway so you made a good choice and ..."

Naito, he recalled he heard this name somewhere before, he would need to go back and look through his papers but from what he had in mind it was a minor mafia family who originated in Italy, as to why he was there now he really had no idea and he didn't really care. He had important stuff to do and was not in the mood to listen to a kid's babble about nothing.  
He didn't know the italian mafia really well but what he knew for sure is that no one in that kind of business would keep that guy for long, probably why he was sent in Japan.  
Since it seemed he was the heir of the family or at least someone blood related to the current boss they couldn't definitely erase him from the surface of the earth. But they had to do something with him so he wouldn't get in their way.

Honestly does he ever shut up? Izaya stopped answering any questions after 15 minutes of neverending useless chatter.

After one hour he started to get really pissed off, he tried to make him leave but he really wasn't listenning to anything he said. He settled for continuing his work and sat at his desk.  
His unwanted guest walked around the office, even Izaya had a hard time controllig himself, he just wanted to stand and shout at him that it wasn't a proper behaviour to just go and look around someone's else stuff. But he just couldn't afford to go against the mafia and he swore to himself that once he'd get rid of that Naito guy he will never ever have any relationship with any other italian. Too noisy.

2 hours were gone by now and he was more than tired of this boring monologue. He decided to cut it off.  
"Leave"  
"Hey but why, I thought we got along pretty well and I still need some informations, come on please, they said you'll help me getting all the things I need to get used to this city, because this is damn big and there are all these weird signs everywhere and ..."  
The informant repressed the urge to harshly answer "Of course that's Japanese you damn dumbass" He never thought he would meet someone dumber than Shizu-chan ...  
Be nice to potential customers, always be nice to potential customers, that was a golden rule.

But damn was it hard.  
"Who told you to come see me anyway?"  
"Eeeh? Who? Mmmh it was a guy, he was really cold, totally not like you, he had a white suit and what did he say already? Oh yeah he was Shiki from Awakusu-kai, do you know him?"

Izaya didn't bother to answer, his brain just started to think up about a plan, he needed to take his revenge on Shiki, this was definitely evil, he couldn't let pass such a trick.


End file.
